Oh Brother
by Cheshire's Riddles
Summary: Why is Buttercup unconsciously sick? Why is Blossom pissed at her? Why is she in a picture with the RRB? And why is she calling for her brothers? romance will be later.
1. sick

**This is a story I was thinking of while I was listening to Evanescence's Missing. It is not a song fic. I was just inspired by it.**

**Hope you like it don't own anything.**

**-o0o-**

All the villains of Townsville have given up on ruling the world. Some still live in the town but they just don't cause trouble, or as much as normal. The Power Puff Girls have also given up fighting crime. They are now normal 15 year old girls, with superpowers.

Blossom's POV

Man, Buttercup won't wake up. I knew she came home late, I heard her around come in at 3:00 am, but it is almost noon. I got off the couch and walked up the stairs to my sister's room. When we were turned 10 the Professor decided that we were too old to be sharing the same bed let alone same room. Our rooms are designed the same way, exempt the color; we all have or respected colors. The green door was shut like it always was, but it was unnaturally quiet. "Is Buttercup even in there? I don't remember her leaving the house?" I thought out load. The blue door to my right opened to revile my sister Bubbles. It was almost noon; she would be staring lunch soon. She looked at me with a question in her eyes. Normally I never go to Buttercups room unless we had a big fight and I needed to apologies, buttercup was to suborn to.

"Buttercup still isn't awake yet?" Bubbles asked in her sweet tone. I shook my head, as I turned the green doorknob. It was surprisingly unlocked and the door swung open freely. The room was its dark self like always. Clothes were thrown everywhere and the trash was about to explode. The only thing neat in the whole room was the blankets on the bed. She lay under them like a princess, the edge tucked under her arms and her hands lay at her sides.

"Buttercup, it's time to get up!" I yelled. She is such a heavy sleeper; this is the only way to get her up. Her only movement was her rising and falling chest. "Come on, Buttercup! It's almost noon! It is time to get up!" I yelled loader and closer to her ear, but this did nothing. Bubbles tried three different pitches of her sonic scream, yet none of them worked. We tried every other method we used to wake up our sleeping green sister. It was now time for our last resort.

"Buttercup, come on get up. I have warm triple chocolate pancakes waiting down stairs. You better hurry if you want one." Bubbles cooed. They were Buttercup's favorite food, they always worked to get her up but today she didn't even flinch. "Blossom, the pancake trick didn't work. What do we do now?" Bubbles said, starting to get a little worried. I put my hand on my green sibling's forehead she felt burning hot, and her skin was moist. This is what worried me, Buttercup rarely got sick if she did she would hid it away until if got too much for her to handle.

"I think she has a fever. We should call a doctor to come look at her, but first we need to clean her room. Bubbles would you please open the emergency window." I said as I started to pick up the clothes that were on the floor. Bubbles floated up to the ceiling to open the window our sister thought she could hide from us. As she opened it, I saw a piece of paper glide down to the floor in a zigzag pattern. When Bubbles picked it up, she screamed at first glance.

Bubbles POV

I opened the 'secret' hatch to the window that Buttercup used to sneak out of the house with. We didn't tell her we knew about it because we all need something to keep secret for our sisters. Mine was an underground closet in the back of my normal one, I hadn't figured out Blossoms' yet. But when I opened the window a small piece of paper floated to the ground like any other kind of paper would. I wanted to make sure Buttercup wasn't mad at us for intruding in her personal space I picked it up prepared to put it back. I took a quick glance at the paper and screamed. "Bubbles, what's wrong?" Blossom asked coming over to me. She also looks at the picture I held and screamed. It was a good thing the Professor was in his sound proof lab, he would be furious with Buttercup if he saw the picture. In the picture was Buttercup from about 5 years ago, but she wasn't alone; next to her were 3 boys the same age as Buttercup that blossom and I knew all too well. In the middle of the photo was a boy with shaggy blond hair with lightning blue eyes. He wore a blue shirt and jeans. He also had 2 sets of finger bunny ears behind his head. One of the owners of the fake bunny ears was a boy with red eyes and long copper hair underneath a backwards red cap. He wore a red shirt and black baggy pants. The other jokester in the picture was a boy with onyx black hair that was spiky at the top. He was the closest boy to our sister; his forest green eyes were slyly looking at her. He was wearing all black but held a dark green jacket.

"What is she doing with the Rowdy Ruff Boys?" Blossom screamed snatching the picture from my hands. I turned over the picture and noticed some eloquent hand writing.

"To our sister, the newest Rowdy Ruff, Buttercup. Dated August 30 2005." I read out load.

"Wait 2005, if this date is correct then she has been a Rowdy Ruff for almost 5 years. And don't you think that she would have to hang out with them longer for them to trust her _before_ she became a Rowdy Ruff. I can't believe that she didn't tell us about this. SHE IS SUCH A TRAITOR!" Blossom screamed.

"Wait Blossom, don't go jumping to conclusions. She could be doing undercover work." I said. "She watched enough of those crime shows to know what she is doing, and you have to remember we are still the Power Puff Girls." I tried to convince my sister that Buttercup was not a traitor, but I wasn't so sure of it myself. She was about to respond when our sick sister moaned in pain. We rushed over to her side.

"B…B…" Her voice was horse and barley audible.

"It's okay, Buttercup. Blossom and I are here."

"B…B…" She tried again, still not able to get her message out.

"What are you trying to say?" Blossom asked, all anger was out of her voice. When Buttercup was hurt, Blossom could never stay mad at her. "Bubbles? Blossom?"

"B… B… Brother." She managed before she fell back into a deeper unconscious state.

"BROTHERS! Your sisters are her and you want your BROTHERS! FINE, I'll go get your brothers!" Blossom yelled before she was gone with a pink strip across the sky.

"I'll be right back. I just want to make sure that she doesn't do anything stupid to hurt your brothers." I said before I fallowed the pink to the volcano topping laboratory.

**-o0o- **

**What do you think? It will have romance in it, just wait.**

**Now that you have read, please review if you want to read the second chapter.**


	2. brothers

**Hey people seem to like this story so here is chapter 2.**

**I'm still not owning anything.**

**-o0o-**

Blossom's POV

Stupid Buttercup. What was she doing hanging out with our enemy. And she wasn't just hanging out with them, she became _their_ sister. I could see a blue light catching up to me, Bubbles was fallowing me. I'm glad she did she can help bring our stupid sister her stupid brothers. I was too into thought that I forgot to stop at the door. I crashed the door down but luckily I landed on my feet. I would hate to look like a fool in front of the idiots. The three boys were sitting on the couch. I didn't know what they were talking about; they are no longer evil so they can't talk about that but I really didn't care. Bubbles landed gracefully behind me as the three male figures stood and looked at us. "Yo, Pinky, the next time you want to see me you should knock on the door less determination." Brick said laughing at his stupid joke and his bothers fallowed his lead.

"Oh ha ha funny. No matter how much I would like to hit you for that, Buttercup wouldn't like it." How I hate my counterpart, he can be such a jerk sometimes. "But anyway, all three boys need to come with me now. No exemptions or excuses."

"Since when did you care of what Buttercup would like? And where is she anyway?" Butch said, he seemed a little on edge. I guess concern for a family member would do that to you.

"She is home sick. And I only care when it comes to you guys because of this." I said holding up the picture of the four off them. The boys gasped. "She called out for her brothers and according to the writing on the back the photograph; her brothers are you three idiots. Now are you coming or not." I flew back out the door with the other super powered teens fallowing behind me.

Brick's POV

Pinky was obviously mad about the secret she just found out, anyone could have told you that. Now I understand why sis didn't want anyone know about our relationship. We all fallowed my counterpart into sis's room through the secret hatch. We have been in her room before, but that was when she was home alone. On the green bed lay our strong sister. I noticed Butch tense up out of the corner of my eye. He always liked our sister, sometimes more than he was suppose to. It was only Boomer and I who knew though, Buttercup was either too thick to see it, or… no she was just too thick to see it. "How long as she been like this?" Boomer asked shaking. He was such a baby when it came to Buttercup, but I guess we all were because I was shaking to.

"We don't know. I heard her when she came in around three in the morning, and as far as we know she hasn't been up since." Blossy said, calmly. She must be acting nice around Butters. "We don't even know how long she has been sick, she never tells us anything. She thinks the tough one must always be though, stupid girl."

"B…B…" Buttercup grunted weakly. It was like every breathe she tried to take hurt her.

"She is trying to say 'brother'" Blossy said anger returning. She must really hate being half related to us, I could so use this to torture her; but first things first, our sister needed us. My brothers and I walked over to her unconscious form. Butch and I sat on either side of her taking hold of one hand as Boomer sat at her feet. I saw a faint smile spread on her face before she lay limp.

"It's all right Buttercup. We are here and we aren't leaving until you are better." I hear Butch whisper, he so loves her.

"So…" Bubbles start a little cautious. "How long has Buttercup been hanging out with you guys?" She sat at the desk as little miss worried started pacing.

"Well, as you saw from the picture she's been an honorary Rowdy Ruff since we were ten. But she has always been hanging with us." Boomer said.

"ALWAYS!" Pinky yelled.

"Not always, only two years before she became one of us." I said as I rolled my eyes. She was getting so worked up over nothing; she can get so annoying sometimes. "And just wondering, are you going to get angry and yell at everything we say about us hanging with our sister?"

"YOU'RE SISTER! Listen here buddy; she is our sister, so just shut up!" Blossy was really going at it now.

"No you shut up!" Butch yelled. This better end soon or we are going to have to restrain our brother and still comfort our sister at the same time. "She is our sister as well as yours. It was Buttercup who called us her brothers first not the other way around. Now I will happily fight you over this but Buttercup is sick right now and it doesn't do her any good to have her siblings fighting." Butch was actually showing restraint; that never happened. He must be so worried that he can't even leave her side.

"Blossom how about we go make some lunch?" Bubbles asked trying to push her out of the room. Bubbles looked back at us before she left; she was cooler with the sibling thing than my counterpart was but I could still she that she was shaken up by it as well. I heard Pinky growl right before she left. Call me whatever you want, but I love my Blossom.

**-o0o-**

**So what do you think? I will put other POVs as well. **

**Please review for the next chapter.**


	3. pissed off and history

**Hey, people really like my story. I'm so happy. Here is chapter 3 as requested.**

**I would like to own the Power Puff Girls and the Rowdy Ruff Boys but I don't so boo.**

**Oh I am now a beta-reader; let me know if you want help. : )**

**-o0o-**

Bubbles' POV

There was going to be a fight if I didn't get Blossom out of our sister's room now. Nobody really knew how to calm Butch down when he went into a rampage exempt Buttercup; it was like they were a couple or something. I asked Blossom to help me with lunch and she came with a growl. I knew she would be mad at Buttercup for becoming a sister to the Rowdy Ruff Boys, but they weren't evil anymore so I just didn't get it. As we got down to the kitchen I started to pull out the ingredients for peanut butter and jelly sandwiches; I just wanted to make a simple lunch today. "Bubbles, how can you be so cool with our sister being related t...to _them_?" Blossom asked as she threw herself into a chair at the table. "I mean they have been our enemy since we were only five years old. And when she gets super sick who does she call for? _ Them_!"

"I understand why you can be mad about it but it isn't like they turned her evil. They themselves are not even evil anymore. SO they can be our enemies, and I think it is nice that took her in, we can get to know them a little better now. I just wish our sister put a little bit more faith in us to tell her first family about them. But from how you are acting now I can understand why Buttercup chose not to." I explained, not looking at her.

"Buttercup chose not to do what?" The Professor asked as he came up from his lab. I had totally forgotten about him with Blossom acting the way she was. "She is _still_ asleep? Blossom, why don't you go and wake her up."

"She is not asleep; she is in her room with her brothers." Blossom grumbled. A confused Professor stared at her. "By the look on you face I can tell she didn't tell you either. Our dear sweet innocent Buttercup became a member of a gang five years ago. But not just gang member; she is the sister to the one and only Rowdy Ruff Boys." Shock spread across the Professor's face. Ever since Buttercup had a little crush on Ace leader of the Gang Green Gang, he was always worried of Buttercup going evil. He started to march up to her room, mostly likely to kick the boys out.

"Wait, Dad." I said, I was the only one who called him that, it always made him forget all other feelings. "Don't get mad at them, it was Blossom and I brought them here. Buttercup is very sick, and she called out for them, so we got them and I saw her smile when they were near her. Please, it will be okay they won't hurt her."

"You don't know that Bubbles!" Blossom yelled jumping up from the chair. It takes a lot to get me pissed off but Blossom just did.

"Blossom, sit your butt down and shut up!" I yelled. "Brick, Butch, and Boomer have not hurt Buttercup in the seven years they were hanging out and I highly dough that will change. And if you don't like it you can wait in your room until you can get over yourself!" I put the three sandwiches I made for the boys on a plate and walked away from a stunned Professor and a beaten Blossom. What can I say, she had to stop being so rude to our somewhat brothers. If Buttercup trusted them, then that was enough for me.

When I walked into Buttercup's room, the boys were still sitting around her but they were looking at me with astonishment in their eyes. "Wow, Bubbles." Boomer said. "I didn't know you could get so aggressive." All the boys nodded and smiled.

"Sorry about that. It was just Blossom was being to annoying and well I guess I just couldn't stand it." I handed my brothers the plates. "If you don't mind, would you please tell me about your relationship with our sister? Like who went to whom first? And what happened when you actually become family?" I wasn't trying to be nosy, I just curious.

Butch's POV

I like Bubbles when she gets mad, she reminded me of Buttercup exempt Buttercup would have swore. I had always liked BC. She wasn't like her girly sisters, she didn't take anything from anyone, and she wasn't afraid to throw a punch. At first I thought it was only because we were counterparts, but something deep down told me it was much more.

"Well, no one went to anyone." Boomer explained. "My brothers and I were in the park tormenting some younger kids. We were still evil at the time so we thought I would be fun. Anyway Buttercup walked up mad, and demanded we leave. When we didn't we got into a huge fight. All three of us against her, again we were evil and didn't know better." Bubbles seemed to be taking it all in pretty calmly. "At the end of the day, we were still going at it and it didn't seem like it was going to end anytime soon, we decided to call a truce until the next day. It went like that for almost a week, fighting then going home to rest so we could fight again. We soon forgot why we were fighting and just hung out as if we had always done it. I mean there were still fights but those were more like friendly ones then enemies."Everyone was concentrating on Bubbles, no one notice BC moved in her bed. She curled into a ball right up next to me, so she was basically in my arms. I started to feel my cheeks grow a little warm, but I stopped them before anyone noticed. I yelled at myself. 'She's your sister, Butch. You can't those feelings for family.'

"The day we became family was just an ordinary day for us. It was the day before she had to go back to school, and so as an end of summer gift we took her a carnival, it was her favorite place to hang at the time." Brick continued the story. "We went on every ride like five times. Near the end of the night, we were floating above the Ferris wheel looking over the whole town. She told us it was one of the greatest nights of her life. It was like she was hanging out with brothers." Truthfully that was one of the best nights of my life as well. We told Bubbles more about Buttercup and us. Soon Blossom came in to the room with an old man fallowing her.

"I called a doctor to look at Buttercup. The only thing is he would like to be alone when he examines my… her." Blossom still hasn't exempted us yet, oh well. We left the room so the doctor could work, but I could have sworn Buttercup was unwilling to let go of my hand.

"I will be back, I promise." I whispered to her, it still seemed like she didn't want me to go but she did let go of my hand. I wanted to stay with her, but it just couldn't be helped. 'I won't let anything hurt you ever again.' I promised her, and it was a promise I would keep.

**-o0o-**

**What you think? I know it is a bit fluffy and boomer still doesn't talk a lot but he will get his own POV soon. **

**Review so I know you still like the story.**


	4. the patient

**Hey school sucks. I made a major slip up and I am pissed. **

**But here is the fourth chapter. Hope you like it. **

**This is only one POV for this chapter. **

**-o0o-**

Buttercup's POV

I feel terrible. I can't move, I was in so much pain. I feel like I am chained to a wall, although I know I am lying on my bed. I don't know what time it was and I didn't really care. I just wanted to sleep but I couldn't. I felt like I was asleep but I was awake at the same time, but I knew I wasn't dreaming. I had all my senses working for me, all of them but my sight. I could hear Bubbles in the next room, talking about something but I couldn't make it out, super hearing can only do so much. Blossom was watching one of her soap operas. I then heard her get up and walk up the stairs and stand outside my room. Bubbles also left her room, but then started talking to Blossom about me still not being up. What time is it? How long have I been 'sleeping'? They both walk into my room and over to me. Blossom yelled for me to wake up. I wanted to; I tried with all my might to open my eyes but they didn't respond. She yelled again, telling me it was almost noon. Noon, it was almost noon! 'Wake up, Buttercup' I yelled to myself, yet I still I couldn't move. My sisters tried everything to wake me up, Bubbles even tried my favorite food; but I couldn't get up. Bubbles was starting to get worried and so was Blossom. I felt her touch my forehead and then talk about a doctor and cleaning my room.

I can't let them clean my room, they will open my escape hatch and then they will find out my secret. 'FUCKING WAKE UP!' They can't find out, I mean that is why I kept it a secret. I know Bubbles has an underground closet that stretches under the whole house, and Blossom had passages ways from her room to everywhere in town. Sure she could fly where she wants to go but sometimes she doesn't like to be seen going to her hangouts. My sisters think my secret is my escape hatch but I wasn't really trying to hide it, only the Professor didn't know I had it. 'MOVE YOUR ASS, BUTTERCUP!" My sisters leave my side and then I hear them scream. 'Oh, shit. They found it.' Blossom is screaming about the Rowdy Ruff Boys, my un-biological brothers. Bubbles is saying stuff like I'm doing undercover work, but she doesn't seem too convinced of it herself. I managed a low groan. They quickly come over to me, getting a hold of a hand each. I want to tell them not to hurt my brothers, but I can barely talk. I'm reassured of my family's presences. I try again, 'My brothers are not dangerous, don't hurt them.' They only seem to hear the beginning of brother; they try to ask what the B stands for. This is taking so much energy; I just get out 'brother' before I collapse in fatigue. After I wake up I try to tell them again about my brothers, but they are on longer near me. They are across the room with my brothers. They must have thought I wanted them; they are so good to me sometimes. I smile weakly as Butch reassures me that they are here for me. Bubbles asks about how long I have been hanging with them and Boomer being the idiot he is said 'always'. Brick cleans up the mistake after Blossom freaks out, but then makes it worse by referring to me as 'our sister'. I wanted to yell at her, get over my other family. Butch was the finished it, but not with a fight like I expected. I knew Butch the best; he was my counterpart, and my first love. I admit it; I am in love with Butch Jojo. I know that he is my brother so it is not really ethical, but I know he likes me only like a sister so I will just have to live with it. Bubbles got Blossom out of the room and I was left alone with my favorite family members.

My brothers talked to me in their normal caring way. They were trying to comfort me, telling me about things we were going to do when I got better. I wanted to open my eyes and stop them from worrying. When most of the villains turned good, they were the first. Him was still evil, but he was an evil demon not much could change for him. Fuzzy would just cause trouble if someone wondered onto his property. The Gang-green gang just hung out in the dump and the other former villains just were feed up with getting their ass kicked. I thought after a while my sisters would let me hang out with my secret family. At first I just implied about becoming friends; Blossom got mad but Bubbles seemed okay with giving them another chance. She always was the sweet one. I then heard my sweet sister blow her top. She somewhat sounded like me, but I would have swore. She came into my room and handed something to my brothers. She then started asking more question about my other family. I didn't really want my brothers to tell them just yet, but I still could move. I didn't mind if Bubbles was told, but I wanted some input on the stories. I was getting tiered again, but I felt my body move on its own into Butch. He stiffened but then relaxed. I would have loved to been in this position for the rest of my life Blossom came in soon after my life was spilled was to my blue sister. She said she had the doctor and everyone had to leave. I didn't want anyone to leave me; I held tightly to the closest this I could, which just happened to be Butch's hand. "I will be back, I promise." He whispered; I still didn't want him to leave but I let go of his hand. I love my brothers and sisters.

**-0o0-**

**So what do you think? I know Buttercup is OOC, but she is sick so that is my excuse. **

**Thanks for reading now review if you want more.**


	5. the doctor and the treatment

**HEYYYYY! Sorry I haven't typed lately, I have been having some problems. They are over now so here is chapter 5.**

**I WANT TO OWN THE POWER PUFF GIRLS AND THE ROWDY RUFF BOYS!**

**Buttercup: Well to bad, because you don't. **

**SHE IS SOOO MEAN TO ME!**

**-0o0-**

Blossom's POV** (Sorry boomer was too hard to write so he won't get a POV)**

Once Bubbles snapped at me, I cooled myself down. Her thoughts were realistic, and totally the truth. I called a doctor to look at Buttercup and he said he would be there is about a quarter of an hour. I used my super hearing to get what the boys said to Bubbles. Whenever Bubbles choose to talk she said 'Our sister'; she really had exempted them as siblings of her own. I might in time but that time wasn't now. The Doctor soon arrived, and I welcomed him in. "Thank you young miss." He said kindly. "I just want to let you know that when I work I have to work in peace and quiet. So if you could get everyone out of the room where my patient is, I would be much obliged." I nodded and lead him up to Buttercup's room. I told the boys and Bubbles to leave the room for the doctor to work; the only bad part was I stuttered in my sentence. They still fallowed but I felt Bubbles eyes watching my every move.

When we all were down in the living room I quickly bowed. "I am sorry for my rude behavior. It wasn't my place to get all angry about what Buttercup chooses. It was all just a shock to me and I guess I was more mad that she didn't tell us and I took out my anger on you, please forgive me." I didn't really want to apologize but I didn't want Bubbles to yell at me again, she can be scarier than Buttercup sometimes.

"Its fine, Pinky," Brick said with a signature smirk. "Family is family, can't do anything about it." Was he calling me family? I guess he can be nice at sometimes. Bubbles apologized for yelling at me and gave me a tight hug. The Professor walked into the room and just stared at all of us. Nobody really wanted to speck. Brick was the one to finally break the silence, like he always was. "So, you must be the Professor. It is nice to finally meet you in person." He said as he stuck out his hand. The Professor shock it. "I am going to assume that you want to know about Buttercup's relationship with us. Am I right?" The Professor nodded and I reheard the stories of my sister and 'our' brothers. The doctor soon came down the stairs but had a solemn look on his face.

"I look her over and she seemed to be a coma sort of state. She won't die from it but I don't know how or when she will wake up. It seems she can understand everything that is happening around her but she can't react to it." He said. I looked at the doctor with disbelief. He always knew what was going on, he even knew how to deal with our superpower problems. "My suggestion is to give her some more Chemical X and we will go from there. I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help." He left and the Professor and I went down to his lab to get some more Chemical X. He didn't have much but told me to take what he had and he will make more. I grabbed a sterile shot and walked out of the lab.

I brought it up to Buttercup's room but was shocked to see what I found. "BUBBLES!"

Bubbles' POV

After the doctor left, Blossom and dad went down stairs to get the medicine, and the boys and I went back up to our sister's room. Before I quite knew what happened I tripped over something on her floor and I was now in Boomer's arms. "Thank you." I whispered. I was so close to him. His eyes and mine were locked and neither of us wanted to look away. I knew I liked him, but I didn't know his feelings for me, but I soon found out. We inched closer as if there was something pulling us. Our lips soon met and I was in heaven. I didn't know what was happening and I didn't care. "BUBBLES!" Blossom screamed. I broke away from Boomer with a little bit of anger. "You can't be kissing a brother! That is just wrong."

"Well only Buttercup is technically our sister so kissing Bubbles is fine." Boomer said pulling me a little bit closer to him. Blossom just rolled her eyes and walked over to Buttercup's bed. My new boyfriend and I walked over as well. The other two brothers were already sitting on the bed. Blossom took a shot from her pocket and filled it with Chemical X. She pushed the point into Buttercup's arm.

She moved a little bit as the Chemical X was forced into her veins. "What do we do now?" Butch asked.

"All we can do, sit and wait and see if she gets better." Blossom said with a huff. We all sighed and watched our sick sister.

**-0o0-**

**I know this is a stupid chapter. I just kind of typed not really knowing what was going on.**

**But I had to make Bubbles and Boomer kiss, I just had.**

**The next chapter will be better, I think, review and it just might. **


	6. Family is Family

**Hey people. Sorry I have not written in a while. Thanks to powerpunkbrat's review I had to really rethink the story.**

**I'm not blaming powerpunkbrat; it just made me think more. And I hate thinking.**

**We all know I don't own anything.**

**-0o0-**

Blossom's POV

After I gave Buttercup the Chemical X, we all just sat around her waiting for her to wake. It was almost an hour before she started to ster. She didn't speak at first just rubbed her eyes. When she finally opened her eyes, they looked somehow different. They were both still the green she was created with, but there was just something wrong. "Hey," she squeaked out. "How is everyone?" I could tell she was still in a lot of pain, but I didn't know how to help her.

"We are all fine." I told her in my softest voice. "The more important question is how you are?"

"I feel fine. I'm a little hungry and my eyes burn a bit, but everything else is fine. Bubbles do you think you could make pancakes?"

Bubbles giggles, "It is almost dinner time, but sure. We will all have breakfast for dinner." Bubbles left the room with Boomer close behind.

"Don't tell me, they finally got together." Buttercup said. I nodded and she started a laugh that ended with a hacking cough. "Now the only two that need to get to together are the ones that are too stubborn to tell their feelings." She looked up at Butch, as if they were sharing an unspoken joke.

Brick leaned over to me and whispered, "Do you know who they're talking about?"

I looked at him and said, "I could be wrong but I think they were talking about us." As I said this my cheeks went a little pink. I didn't know why they did; it wasn't like I liked Brick like that. I mean sure he was cute, but … Before I could think Buttercup screamed in pain, and clutched at her eyes.

"BUTTERCUP!" We all yelled. Her screams lasted for on a few seconds but she kept clutching at her eyes. "What's wrong?" Butch asked. After a few more minutes she settled down. "Buttercup, what just happened?"

"I don't know." My sister started. Her voice sounded weak. "At first my eyes started to hurt and I couldn't see again. Then I saw an image of a couple in front of a house. I couldn't see their faces but they both had shot black hair. Then it was gone and I was back here."

"Do you think it was the future or something?" Brick asked, and Buttercup just shrugged. "Can you describe the couple and the vision a bit more?"

"Well, the couple was about 25 years old. They were both were wearing shades of green. The house was also green and that was all I could see." Buttercup seemed a little confused by the vision.

"Dinner is ready!" Boomer called from down stairs.

"BC, can you walk?" Butch asked. "Because I can carry you can't"

"Of course I can walk." Buttercup said hotly. She pushed the covers off of her and got off the bed. She stood for maybe a few seconds before she fell.

"I guess that means that I am carrying you." Butch said with a laugh.

Buttercup's POV

"You do remember I can fly." I half yelled at Butch. Then my eyes started to burn again, but I didn't scream this time. I was in what looked like a living room. There were two blacked hair kids playing with I would guess their father. They were all smiling and having fun. I couldn't tell what they were playing but it was kind of nice just watching them. It started to fade, and then I was back in my room lying on the bed again. "Okay, that will take some getting used to." I mumbled out.

"What will take getting used to? Did you have another vision of the couple?" Blossom asked worried.

"I only saw the male this time. He was playing with two kids that must have been his, but his back was towards me so I couldn't see his face. Blossom, do remember when you got your ice breath you had a cold fever for a day, and Bubbles had a sore throat before she got sonic scream?" My sister nodded. "I think I finally got my power. But I don't know what it is."

"Congratulations! But either Bubbles or I got knocked out like you did." Blossom said.

I shrugged. "I could be because I didn't realize it and tried to work through it and my body just could handle it. The thing I want to know is what I am actually seeing. Why am I having the visions I am?"

"You seem to be seeing fallowing the story of a man. From what you have described we don't even know what time frame. I wonder who the man is and his importance. How about let me know about every one you have and I will record them and maybe we can piece them together like a puzzle."

"And we will help as much as we can as well." Brick said with his signature smirked. "With Pinky working on it you will need all the help you can." We all laughed, well all but Blossom; although I could have sworn I saw a little smile on her lips.

"The pancakes are getting cold! Are you guys coming down?" Boomer called again.

"Yeah yeah we're coming." Brick yelled. I was about to stand up again when Butch picked me up. I didn't fight it because he could be as stubborn as me about some things. We went down the stairs and were greeted by the smell of warm pancakes and smiles from the new blue couple. Butch put me in a chair and ever one sat down and we all eat. The Professor came up from his lab after a while and ate with us. I looked at my whole family, my father, my sisters, and my brothers. They were smiling and laughing at some of the stories about our past. I smiled along with them. I knew they would always be there for me and I would do the same for them. I loved each and every one of them. How could I not? Family is family, and there is nothing you can do about it.

**-0o0-**

**So that was anti-climactic and last line was dumb I know but it was all I could think of. **

**With the visions you can decide what they mean and who the man is. **

**Well my stories will be lying low for while but Thanksgiving vacation is coming so I might have a story** **ready by then.**

**Review and the next story might get done quicker.**


	7. Who's the man?

**I really didn't plan to have another chapter to the story, but many people have felt it incomplete.**

**That is why I am back for one more chapter of the story, and hopefully you get this is final chapter.**

**Hope you all like it, and sorry if it seems forced.**

**Here you go the next and ****LAST**** chapter.**

**-0o0-**

Buttercup's POV

"I'm going out." I called to my sisters. It had been five years since I got my ability and it has come in handy. I could actually see into the future now, which is a much better super power than just curling my tongue. I have gotten totally better with it, which I am glad to say. I could make myself get a vision as well as stop a vision from coming. My eyes don't burn at all now but I still freeze when I get one. I still got a few visions every now and then about the green couple, but I still haven't seen either of their faces. I confused the hell out of me since I can't figure out who they are.

"When will you be back?" Blossom called from the living room. "We planned to have a big family dinner just the three of us and the Professor. You better not blow us off to hang with our brothers." The Professor had been nominated and won the Nobel Prize for one of his experiments. We were all completely overjoyed for him, and the dinner was to celebrate the victory. He didn't get the award for a few days so it was an early celebration but it was still a happy time.

"Yeah, I know." I called back. Blossom still acted like the mother, I guess that was just her. Well maybe not _just_ her, Brick always acted like a father. It must be a leader thing. They still hadn't told each other their true feelings for each other but I have seen the future. They make such a nice couple in the end, actually Brick asks her to marry him at a wedding. Who's wedding it is at? I am not completely sure, I just know she was telling Brick how she caught the bouquet and he told her what it meant and that's when he asked her. Bubbles and Boomer are still together and I am expecting a wedding ring in the next two or three years. It might actually be the Blue's wedding that the question happens. I remember seeing blue roses and a blue ribbon on the bouquet. "See you when I get back." I said before flying off. I was actually going to meet up with Butch. He kept bugging me saying he really needed to talk with me, but wouldn't just tell me when all our siblings were with us.

We were supposed to meet up by the lake in the forest, our secret spot. I don't remember when it became our secret spot; we just always went there when we wanted to get away. It was far away from the city and you could only find and see the lake if you flew over it. Butch and I didn't much care for the greenery, no pun intended; it was just a calming place to be. The lake itself was wide and deep. In the summer when it got really hot, Butch and I would just jump right in and end up having a fight underwater, or contests to see who could hold their breath the longest. When I touched down at the shore, I looked around and saw I was alone. "Hey Butch, are you here?!" I called. I got no answer in return. I sat down and waited. I hoped he wouldn't be long, I didn't have much time. I stared out over the lake and thought about what Butch wanted to tell me. Normally Butch would say whatever he wanted whenever he wanted, why was he being secretive now? The next thing I knew, something had jumped onto my back and we were rolling into the water. We splashed in and we wrestled until I was free and swam up to the surface. "Who's the idiot bastard who thinks they can sneak up and attack me?" I yelled floating just above the water. A black haired person shot out of the water and started laughing. "BUTCH!" I yelled.

"Hey, BC, I didn't think anyone could sneak up on the all mighty Buttercup. Don't you keep saying something like that?" He laughed as he swam back to land. I floated over and reached land the same time he did. He pulled himself out of the water and continued to laugh. I didn't find it that funny.

"You just caught me off guard. I was thinking about why you called me here. If this was all some sort of joke to try and scare me, then I'm leaving." I growled, crossing my arms over my chest. I started to fly away to prove my point.

"No, wait BC! I actually really need to talk to you." Butch said. He seemed to be sad that I was leaving. I stop and flew back down and sat next to him. "Hey have you any new information on the couple you keep seeing in your visions?" Really? This is what we had to talk so seriously about? This was something the whole family should talk about.

"Butch, if I got any new information I would tell everyone. Why did you want me to come to talk privately about that?" Butch had been so confusing lately. I use to be able to read him like an open book but he seemed closed off now. It was almost like something was wrong with his whole mind. I wondered if he was sick or something.

"No, that's not what I wanted to talk about." Butch said not looking at me.

"Then why did you bring it up?" I yelled. Like I said, Butch was being confusing. "Just spit it out already. I don't really have a lot of time. Tonight's the night my sisters and I will be eating with the Professor to celebrate his winning."

"No, I meant it has to deal with the visions, but…" Butch paused and I just stared at him. He was thinking about something, I could tell that, and it was something very important to him. I just could say what it was. "I was reading some of Brick's notes about your visions, mainly the descriptions of the man." I looked at him to continue. I tried to piece together Butch's odd behavior, and I was coming up with nothing but a mess. "Well, I just thought what you kept describing was me." I rolled my eyes at his statement. I almost wanted to laugh at it but I didn't think Butch was joking about it.

"Really, Butch? I think that crossed everyone's mind by now. Now you better tell me what you really want, because you are started to freak me out with all this secrecy around you lately." Nothing about him made sense anymore. I felt a little like I just lost my best friend. I felt like he was in some sort of trouble and I couldn't help him at all. Butch sighed in frustration. "What is it?"

"Do you think you could be the girl? You say you have mostly been seeing them from her eyes." Butch mumbled. For the first time since we started this conversation he looked at me. There was something in his eyes that I couldn't describe. It was almost like fear but it was sad, yet at the same time it was hopeful. This was an emotion I had never seen in Butch before.

"Yeah, I guess it might have crossed my mind that it might be my future. Okay, Butch you are confusing the hell out of me and it is really pissing me off." I said angrily. Why did it really matter who the people were? For all I knew they could be people half way around the world a long way into the future. "Just tell me exactly what you want to tell me and stop beating around the bush."

"If you are the woman, than I want to be the man!" Butch yelled at me and I just stared at him. What did he mean by wanting to be the man in my visions? The two people I saw were married, and had children. Did he really want to be that man? "I like you BC. I have always liked you, and more than a brother. When I first found out you were sick all those years ago I got scared. I thought I might die if I lost you. Then you woke up and I felt like this huge weight was lifted off my shoulders. Afterward, you had the vision of the couple and it got me hoping that it could be your future, our future together." I felt my mouth drop, stunned. I have liked Butch more than any other person in my life; he is still my first love. I had almost given up on us, thinking we could never be together if we were brother and sister.

I felt my legs go numb and I felt my eyes start to tingle as a picture was shown. I was being led down the aisle of a church in the heaviest dress you could imagine holding a bouquet of green and black flowers. I turned to see who was walking beside me and saw the Professor with a teary eyed smile on his lips. He looked at me and mouth the words 'love you buttercup' to me just as we reached the altar. I looked at the man I was supposedly marring and mentally froze when Butch's wide smile faced me. The Professor gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before handing me off to Butch. The vision faded and I was back with Butch sitting in our secret spot by the lake.

"BC, you okay? Did you get another vision of that couple?" Butch asked a little fear in his voice. I felt my face pulled into a smile. "What did you see? Was it something bad? Come on, you can tell me anything."

"I saw, I saw," I stuttered. I really didn't know how to tell him what I saw. However, he just said he liked so I should be able to say anything, right? "I saw their wedding, our wedding. I was being walked down to the altar by the Professor and he handed me off to you." I didn't know if I should just sit there and be happy about it or just tackle Butch to the ground and kiss him. He seemed to make the decision for me. He wrapped his arms around me tightly and pressed his lips onto mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. I was too happy for words. When we broke for air a few minutes later, I just stared at him. "You know I have always liked you too. I just thought you didn't like me, or at least not more than a sister."

"You can be an idiot sometimes Butterbabe." Butch laughed and kissed me again. "But you're my idiot now, and don't think I will ever let you go."

"Whoever said I wanted you to?" I joked. I smiled as we kissed again. The only thing that stopped us was hearing Blossom's voice calling me home. "Why does she always have to do that?" I asked standing up. "I have to go Butchie Boy. Can we meet here again tomorrow, same time?" Butch smiled and gave me another kiss.

"If you're late I will find you and drag you away." He said with a laugh.

"Oh Brother Butch." I laughed rolling my eyes. "Wait for awhile before you tell our brothers about us, okay?" He nodded and I smiled sharing one last kiss before flying home. I didn't really know what happened between us but I wasn't going to say I hate it. I was going to be with the love of my life and I already knew we were going to have a family together. I could wait to see my visions come true. I just hoped it would be soon.

**-0o0-**

**So there you go the ****LAST ****chapter to Oh, Brother. I hope you like it and will except this as the final chapter.**

**You may thank Emmazippy577 for this chapter. Because I would have left it the way it was if they didn't PM me. SO Emmazippy577, this chapter is a dedication to you. **

**Oh and 10 days till I graduate high school, then my full writing carrier will get started. I have like three or four stories in my head ready to go.**

**Have a great life after reading and please tell me what you think in the reviews.**


End file.
